TMNT: Rise of the Heroes in a Half-Shell
TMNT: Rise of the Heroes in a Half-Shell is the fanfiction series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The story of the series is inspired by several elements from TMNT 2012 and Rise of the TMNT. Theme Song T-M-N-T Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rise of the) Heroes in a Half-Shell, Turtle Power Here we go! It's the lean, green ninja team On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical bros! The secret of the ooze made the chosen few Rise from the shadows to fight for the city in green The good guys win and the bad guys lose! Leo's the leader in blue, Donnie's a nerd who makes machines Raph's the most attitude on the team, Mikey's one of a kind, Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need To face their destiny and rise! (Cowabunga!) Booyakasha! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rise of the) Heroes in a Half-Shell Turtle Power! RISE! Plot Set in New York City, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo are four turtle brothers who have to stop the evil around them such as aliens, mystics, mutants, ninjas and madmen. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - Leonardo ("Leo" for short) is the courageous, idealistic and enthusiastic leader of the team. He is Splinter's most favorite student and is willing to keep his brothers safe from any harm, as he is the oldest. He wears a sapphire blue mask, blue knee and elbow pads, blue wristbands, a dark blue belt and strap over his right shoulder with a Turtle emblem on the strap, and pale blue rolled bandages wrapped around his ankles and fingers. He wields two katana swords in battle. *'Donatello' - Donatello ("Donnie" for short) is the brainy pacifist of the team and the second-oldest. He is the inventor and tech alchemist whose ninja skills are second only to his coding. He wears a royal purple mask, silver convertible goggles with blue lens, purple knee and elbow pads, a purple belt with black pouches and a Turtle emblem, and pale purple rolled bandages wrapped around his ankles, wrists and fingers. He wields a high-tech bo staff in battle. *'Raphael' - Raphael ("Raph" for short) is the muscle of the team and the second-youngest. He is the impulsive, immature and brash fighter with the extremely hot temper. He wears a crimson red mask, red knee and elbow pads, a dark red belt with a Turtle emblem, and pale red rolled bandages around his wrists, hands and ankles. He wields two sai daggers in battle. *'Michelangelo' - Michelangelo ("Mikey" for short) is the prankster of the team and the youngest. He is the free-spirited, energetic and laid-back skateboarder with the optimistic, happy-go-lucky and positive personality. He wears a mandarin orange mask, a pair of orange headphones with a yellow M on each side, golden yellow-orange wristbands, orange knee and pads, a dark orange belt with a Turtle emblem, and yellow-orange rolled bandages wrapped around his ankles and fingers. He wields two nunchucks in battle. Episodes Trivia Category:Fanmade series Category:Under Construction